


The Start Of A Family

by doesaugustisgay



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Bede's an asshole but not to Hop, Brief discussion of dysphoria, FtM Hop, Hop and Bede are about 20, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Opal is a loving grandma with very high standards, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, first chapter has angst and feelings but the rest is mostly gonna be fluff, i just want these two to be happy ok, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay
Summary: Hop and Bede are going to be parents.They cope with this as best as they can.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Worries

Bede woke up to the sound of his rotom phone gently vibrating, twice- someone had texted him.

He groaned and tried to blink himself awake, grabbing for his phone. He opened it, and looked at his notifications.

_3 missed calls from Hop_

And a text message, also from Hop, reading

_We REALLY need to talk_

There was an image attached. Bede glanced at the clock. It was only 8am! Hop was usually barely even awake at this hour! 

Bede, now wide awake and _very_ alarmed, immediately opened the text message Hop had sent him. The image nearly made his heart stop.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

They really _did_ need to talk.

Bede was dressed and out the door within minutes, just barely stopping when he saw Opal downstairs to tell her that he was leaving and wouldn't be at the gym today. She gave a curious look, but didn't ask why, and Bede was thankful for that. He didn't want to explain this to her. Once he was outside, he called a flying taxi to Postwick.

 _How could this happen?_ was his first thought, once his brain had time to catch up to him. He knew _how_ it happened, he had known since Hop came out to him as trans all those years ago that this would be a risk, but they were always so careful! But condoms broke and birth control failed and apparently they were just that unlucky.

Bede put a hand on his chest- his heart was beating fast- and took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. It was still scary, but he tried to start thinking a little more optimistically. It's not like being a parent was the worst thing that could happen, even if they were a little young. They would both have support in their friends, and Hop had his family. As a gym leader, Bede had a stable and well-paying job, and they _were_ adults now, technically.

Even if they didn't feel like adults. And with Bede living with Opal, and Hop with his parents, they didn't have their own place to live. And neither of them had any idea how to take care of a baby. And this would probably be terrible for Hop's dysphoria.

Maybe optimism wasn't his strong suit.

The taxi landed in Postwick, shaking Bede back into reality. He thanked the taxi man, handed him a tip, and walked to Hop's front door. He took another deep breath, and knocked.

Hop's mother answered the door, and smiled at him. "Hi, Bede! Come on in, Hop's upstairs in his room." Bede smiled back, nodded, quickly walked upstairs, and knocked on Hop's bedroom door.

Hop opened the door, just enough to see who it was. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was Bede.

"You're here!" He said, pulling Bede into his room and closing the door behind them. "You didn't respond to my text or call back or anything. I was afraid you had decided to run off…"

A small pang of guilt hit Bede. He probably should have texted him back. "I wouldn't do that! I-I just thought we should talk about this face to face." Hop nodded, and sat on the edge of his bed. Bede sat down next to him. They looked at each other, silently, realizing they had no idea what to say.

Hop was the first to break the silence. "Is this… okay?"

"What do you mean?" Bede asked.

"You know…" He gestured at his belly. "This. Having a kid. Starting a family. Do you think we're ready for that?"

Bede spent another few seconds trying to figure out what to say, before settling on the truth: "I don't know. But… Who does?" Hop nodded, and smiled softly.

"I guess you're right. My mom always told me that there are some things you'll never really feel ready for. I guess this is one."

Bede nodded in agreement. "There's still something bothering me, though. Are _you_ okay with this, Hop? Won't this make your dysphoria worse?"

Hop sighed. "I'm worried about that too. But, I think I'll be okay. I'm pretty tough, y'know." Hop gave Bede a reassuring smile, and Bede felt himself relax a little. "Besides," Hop continued, "It's not like I'll be alone. Right?"

Bede didn't have to think. He replied immediately. "Of course. I'll be here for you." He took Hop's hand in his own. "Both of you." Hop smiled. 

Some small part of Bede- the part of him that was still young, and scared, was alarmed that he had just made a _very big commitment,_ and as much as he hated to admit it, there was no denying that he still had reasons to be scared.

Later that night, Bede still had a million things running through his mind, and Opal was staring disapprovingly at the dinner he had made.

"Grilled cheese?" She said. "Really? I know you can do better than this, this isn't even a good grilled cheese! You used entirely too much butter, it's all soggy." She held it up, as if to demonstrate.

"I'm tired, alright? Let me live." He took a bite from his own sandwich. She was right, it was soggy, but at least all the butter made it taste good. "Just eat your crappy grilled cheese, old lady."

"What do you have to be so tired about, anyways?" She questioned. "You didn't even go to work today."

"I… Had to talk some things over with my boyfriend." Not technically a lie. He didn't want to tell her the whole truth just yet- or, really, for as long as he could avoid it. He didn't want to hear what she would have to say about it.

"That's all?" She shook her head, and muttered something about "kids these days". She took a bite of her sandwich as well, apparently having accepted that Bede wasn't going to make her a better one.

Before long, they had both finished eating, and Bede had been able to retreat to the privacy of his own room. He couldn’t get to sleep, of course. How could he? He’d just learned that he was going to be a _father._ He didn’t know if he was going to be a good father. He didn’t even have a frame of reference for what a good father was like, besides what he’d seen on TV- all of the caretakers at the orphanage had been women, and Rose probably didn’t count, either. Of course, kids were born from unplanned pregnancies all the time, to unprepared parents, and most of them turned out fine. But some of them didn’t. What if theirs was one of the ones that didn’t?

He thought about what Hop had said- that maybe you never really knew that you were ready. That couldn’t stop the worries swimming through his head.

Then his phone buzzed next to him, interrupting his thoughts- two texts from Hop.

_i’m going to bed but before i did i wanted to tell you again that i love you_

_we’re going to be fine, i know it <3 _

Bede smiled.

_I love you too, Hop <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, apparently, what I meant when I said I was taking a break from my chatfics to write something "serious". I hope you guys like it so far, I've certainly had fun writing it. Honestly, I didn't expect to like this ship when I started playing this game, but there's something that always gets me about the idea of the insufferable asshole falling in love with the pure cinnamon roll, lol.  
> also please don't come at me about the realistic psychological effects of a trans man going through a pregnancy. I know. I'm a trans man; I know. This is for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after receiving the big news, Bede and Hop met up with Leon in Wyndon.

 _"I want my brother to be the first person we tell,"_ Hop had said the day before.

"Hey!" Leon, waiting in front of the Battle Tower, smiled and waved once he saw them. "How have you two been?" He asked as he walked up to the pair.

"We've been great," Hop replied.

Leon nodded, and turned to look at Bede. "Been way too long since I've seen you, mate, how's the gym?"

Bede made himself smile. "It's been fine. Busy as usual." He didn't really like small talk, it felt so fake, but he wasn't about to say anything that might land him on Leon's bad side.

"Aw, yeah, I know that feeling." Leon patted him on the shoulder. "So, you guys wanna get lunch? I know a great place."

Soon, they had arrived at the restaurant Leon was so excited about. It definitely wasn't the nicest place in town- it didn't even look like a very clean place. Bede looked around. He only saw a few other customers, and the employees were looking at him and Hop suspiciously.

Leon walked up to the hostess, who seemed to recognize him. "3, please." She nodded, and led them to their table.

"I don't think we should have let Leon pick where we're eating," Bede whispered to Hop while they were walking.

Hop shrugged. "If it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me." 

"Are you _sure?_ I think this place is a front for something, Hop, we should just tell him quick so we can get out of here."

They reached their table, and sat down.

"Tell me what?" Leon asked. 

Hop shot Bede a look. "You suck at whispering."

"Just tell him."

"Lee, you're gonna be glad you're already sitting down for this," Hop began, and Bede rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but to also smile, though. Hop was being overdramatic, but in the cutest way possible.

Once he felt he had built up an appropriate amount of suspense, Hop placed one of his hands on his belly and smiled. "You're going to be an uncle."

"What?!" Leon half-shouted. One of the waitresses shot him a glare, but if he noticed, he didn't care. "Are you serious? You're gonna have a baby? Congratulations!" Leon stood up and walked around the table to give his brother a hug.

Hop laughed. "Yeah, Lee, I'm serious! Now c'mon, let go, you're embarrassing me."

Leon did let Hop go, and then before Bede knew what was happening, Leon hugged him as well.

It was brief, and Bede's first instinct was to push him away (he didn't usually let anyone touch him besides Hop), but it was… nice. It definitely wasn't the same feeling as when Hop hugged him, but it was nice.

Just as Leon returned to his seat, the waitress who had glared at them earlier set a plate down in front of each of them.

"Wait, we didn't order anything." Hop said.

"Don't worry, you don't need to. Betty knows what's good." 

Hop and Bede had several questions they wanted to ask, starting with "Who the hell is Betty?" but Leon had even more questions and took every opportunity to ask them, between bites- "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" "Do you have any name ideas?" "So… are you two going to get married?" (The answers to which were "No," "Not yet," and an awkward silence followed by Hop saying "I don't know" and Bede's face turning bright red.)

Eventually, though, they finished eating, and Leon had to get back to work. Outside the Battle Tower, Leon hugged and congratulated them both one last time.

"I think he's more excited about this than either of us," Bede said, as soon as Leon was inside the tower.

Hop cracked a smile. "I dunno, I'm feeling pretty hyped about all this too."

"I don't know if "hyped" is the right word to describe being excited about having a baby."

"Ah, sure it is." Hop wrapped an arm around Bede's shoulders. "I guess we should go home, too." 

Bede sighed and leaned closer to Hop. "Yeah, probably," he said, but neither of them moved. Hop ran his fingers through Bede's hair. Bede didn't really want to go home now, not if it meant having to be away from Hop.

Something that Bede had only briefly considered was brought back to the front of his mind.

"Uh, I've been thinking." He said, before he had time to second-guess himself. "If we're going to be raising a kid together, it doesn't make much sense for us to keep living on opposite sides of the region, right?" Bede had to take a deep breath before finishing his thought- he wasn't proposing anything extreme, but it was still nerve-wracking.

"I think we should find a place together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short and, uh, not very good? I just needed to set some stuff up for later chapters mostly. Plus, honestly, the intended audience of this fic is just "me" so quality control is not my absolute highest priority lol  
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon though, and hopefully that one won't suck, I'm weirdly excited to write about Bede and Hop trying to find a place to live


End file.
